


Hogwarts: A School of Idols

by Troublesome1220



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesome1220/pseuds/Troublesome1220
Summary: Hogwarts, the school for aspiring witches has just started the school year."10 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!"And apparently this is the norm at this chaotic school of witch wannabes.Oh and this."Ne. Would you like a kiss?""OH MY GOD"
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hogwarts: A School of Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! For once I'm posting at a normal time (aka I didn't do anything I should be doing). This whole story started because of a delulu of Yuiri in witch robes. (Also because I'm a Slytherin with a dolphin Patronus so I NEEDED a Slytherin Yuiri fic lol). This took awhile for me to start writing but... It's finally done! I don't know, but if this is good I might make this an actual story. Or maybe a drabbles series.

“Nishino...MIKI! 10 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!” And thus starts a regular day at Hogwarts, school of magic. Located in the Kanto region of Japan, it is where many aspiring witches educate themselves to prepare for entry into the magical world.

“Ah. I really can’t start my year unless I hear this every morning.” The passing Slytherin commented upon hearing the scream. Stopping in her path, she joined the crowd that had started to form around the well-known Gryffindor trio and their daily drama. 

“Ayanan-senpai? Why is that Gryffindor prefect taking points from her own house?” A Slytherin first year asked. The absurd action of taking points from their own house astounded the young first years that too were part of the growing crowd of black robes.

“You’re still too young Kouhai-Chan~ You’ll get used to it.” Ayanan advised wisely, stroking her chin. “Now someone should stop Naachan before she strangles Miki and lose her perfect badge.”

“I think we should be more concerned that Naachan might pop a vein if she turns any redder.” Saki piped up from her position beside Ayanan. By now, the scene was gathering many outside the cafeteria. Kojimako, a fellow 6th year prefect of Okada’s and third member of Gryffindor’s ‘Three Musketeers’ was trying desperately to defuse the situation, but to no avail. 

“Naachan! Miki… well, Miki’s Miki! She didn’t mean to put that farting cannon inside the Gryffindor common room!” Her attempts at pacifying her fellow prefect proved futile. And Mako encircled both hands around Nana’s shoulder, bracing herself to restrain the infuriated prefect if the situation calls for such. (“Ne~ 10 sickle saying Mako-chan won’t be able to hold Naachan back if she were to jinx Miki.” Ayanan offered to Saki who shook her hand decisively.)

“What’s with all the commotion here?” An authoritative voice boomed through the halls. At the voice, the halls immediately parted to allow entry to the new arrivals. Turning to see who had arrived, Ayanan slowly backed away when she saw Okada Ayaka stroll through the parted hallways. And trailing behind the solemn Head girl of the Slytherin House, was a blank faced Murayama Yuiri.

Noticing Ayaka’s retreating figure Saki whispered worriedly,“What did you do now Ayanan? Yuiri looks pissed.” Both Slytherins had backed away from the crowd, keen on avoiding the wrath of the pissed Murayama.

“I might have filled her trunk… With pictures of Naachan…” Ayanan trailed off, looking away sheepishly. Saki closed her eyes. A migraine was beginning to form inside her head. This is what this idiot was doing in front of Yuuchan’s trunk this morning?

Meanwhile, having noticed her seniors in the hall, Naachan had stopped resisting Mako’s restraint and calmed down. Bowing respectfully to Ayaka, her cheeks reddened slightly when her eyes met the Goddess of the Quidditch Fields. The Goddess herself ducked her head when their eyes met, cheeks much darker than those of the Gryffindor prefect.

“Oh. My. God. Something happened between them over summer! There’s no way they’d both turn red if nothing happened!” Saki had to keep herself from squealing and alerting everyone in the halls to their presence. 

“Of course something did.” A new voice came from behind them. “Naa-papa was invited to Yuiri-mama’s house over summer and according to reliable sources, the two shared Yuiri-mama’s room.” Grinning widely at the two seventh year, was a young 4th year Hufflepuff by the name of Yamane Suzuha.

Grabbing the Hufflepuff, the two along with the dissipating crowd began to file into the cafeteria for breakfast. Naachan breakdown crisis averted, everyone had lost interest seeing that nobody would die anytime soon. Avoiding the Slytherin table, the two sneaked over to the Hufflepuff table and began to grill the undisputed daughter of their school’s biggest (unofficial) couple.

“What happened over summer? Naachan went to Yuiri’s house?! Yuiri’s never even invited us to her house! What did they do at her house? Omg. Are they dating now? They slept in Yuiri’s room together? The Murayama mansion has so many guest rooms! There’s no way they’re still platonic.” Saki hyperventilated over the new information that had been revealed. Her inner fangirl mode has been unleashed at the thought of more gossip.

“Saki-chan. Breathe. You’re scaring the young Hufflepuffs.” Ayanan commented, noticing the wary glances of the first and second year Hufflepuffs that sat around them. 

Unperturbed, Suzuha reaches across the table and grabbed a glass, pouring herself a cup of water. Slowly taking a sip, she let the suspense build until Ayanan can’t take it anymore and smacked her. 

“If you don’t hurry, Saki might die of anxiety.” Saki does indeed look like she might have a panic attack soon if her inner fangirl was not fed. 

Deciding that a fainting senpai would be too much trouble, Zun-chan let down the pretense and began. “Alright, alright. So the story goes…”

* * *

Flashback  
“If you keep pacing like that you’ll drill a hole through the floor.” Renri commented, lazily flipping a magazine while laying on Yuiri’s bed. 

Not even sparing a glance at her sister, Yuiri kept walking. “Onee-chan! Naachan is coming over today. What should I do? Should I dress up? What should I wear? Should I have taken a shower first? Oh my god. Do I smell ok??”

“... Good god. She’s going to be sleeping over until school starts. Are you going to be okay if you worry like this everyday.” At her reminder that Nana would be staying over, Yuiri nearly had a panic attack. Unable to stand the sight of her hyperventilating sister, Renri stood up from the bed to leave Yuiri on her own. With a friendly reminder that “They’ll be over in an hour. Make sure you’re presentable,” Renri exited the room.

Renri stared in disbelief at the awkward silence that surrounded the two youngest members in the house. The two were sitting close together, yet neither of them were looking at each other. What just happened? Well it started half an hour ago...

Nana and her mother, a pureblooded witch that had been best friends with their mother back in their school days, had arrived promptly an hour later as they had expected. Nana’s mother had insisted that she help out their mother with dinner preparation. So while the adults were discussing and preparing food in the kitchen, the kids had all been kicked out into the living room. 

Everything had been going well at first. Nana had brought along a muggle device, something she had called a cellphone. Excitedly, she had introduced the two Murayama sisters to a muggle sport called soccer. It was all going well. Both sisters, Yuiri in particular, were absorbed into the game. It was all going well so what went wrong? For the first time in her life, Renri regretted opening her mouth.

The three of them had been seated on the couch, close together so they could all get a clear view of Nana’s phone. Subconsciously, Yuiri had propped her head on her kouhai’s shoulder, hair close enough to tickle said kouhai’s cheek. And instinctively, the Gryffindor had wrapped an arm around her senpai’s waist, pulling them closer together. 

Unable to resist the temptation, Renri had teased, “Well, maybe we should tell our moms to stop worrying about your future and get straight to preparing a wedding.”

At the suggestion, the two seemed to have been struck by lightning. Realizing the position they were in, they jerked harshly away from each other. Her tsundere sister’s cheeks were burning red, head down and refusing to look at anyone. While the half-blood Gryffindor had pinked slightly, hand nervously tussling with her hair. Which led to Renri’s current situation. The awkward tension in the living room was suffocating. And likely would have continued if not for the call to dinner by their parents.

But the dinner table was not much better. Filled with the chatter of their mothers reminiscing old times, the two, despite sitting right beside each other hardly exchanged a word. Luckily for Renri, the topic soon shifted into a discussion of their children. 

“Oh I’ve heard so much about Nana-Chan. Yuiri is such a shy child. She doesn’t like to talk much about her school life but whenever she’s home nowadays, it’s always Naachan did this or Naachan did that.” 

“MOM!” At her mother’s exposure, Yuiri’s cheeks turned impossibly red. Meanwhile her Gryffindor partner looked up surprised, though the smile that formed on her lips betrayed her happiness. 

“Ah. Nana’s the same. She would talk nonstop about her Yuuchan. If I knew our children would become this close I wouldn’t have listened to anata and kept them out of the magic world for so long.” Nana’s mother sighed regretfully.

“Ah. If we had introduced them earlier, we might even be in-laws by now.” Murayama mama teased, poking happily at her daughter who now resembled an apple in terms of redness.

“Sou desu ne. It would be nice to have Yuiri-chan as a daughter in law. Such a capable young woman. I heard she’s being scouted by the national team for the Quidditch World Cup? And she’s still in school too.” Okada-san praised. “To get scouted at such a young age. You must be proud.”

“Ah. Well, Yuiri has always been an energetic child. It’s no wonder she had an attraction to Quidditch. When she was only 5 she snuck out of the house and took her father’s Nimbus 2001 for a stroll. We almost had a heart attack when we saw her 50 feet off the ground on top of the broomstick.” 

“Now enough about Yuiri.” Diverting the conversation, Murayama mama seemingly decided to spare her embarrassed daughter. Turning the attention to the eager Gryffindor that had been listened excitedly to the stories of her favorite senpai, “I heard Nana-chan is doing really well in school. Rumors have it that she is the likely candidate for Head Girl in her year.” 

Nana shook her head, humbly denying the claim. “No, ma’am. There’s plenty of capable Gryffindors that can take the Head girl position. I’m not yet ready for such a big role.”

“So humble too. Aren’t you proud to have a daughter like this neh?” The older Murayama looked on approvingly at her future daughter-in-law. Humble was good, she could not imagine her daughter sticking around with any pompous jerk.

“Nana’s studying to be an Auror!” Naa-mama interjected excitedly. The two mothers then moved on to discuss their childrens’ future. Hurriedly shoveling food down, all three excused themselves from the table before the conversation could be brought back to them. 

The three trailed back into the living room, though now without the awkward tension that had previously surrounded them. Having walked behind the two, Renri was treated to the sight of the (unofficial) couple’s gentle touch everytime their hands swung beside each other. With the excuse of looking at Yuiri’s new Firebolt Supreme, the two youngsters retired to Yuiri’s room early. Renri smiled, watching the two’s hands find each other as they walked into her younger sister’s room.

* * *

Finishing her long tale, Suzuha took a long sip of water while admiring her handiwork. Ayanan-senpai had her mouth hanging open, eyes dazed and unfocused. Saki-senpai sat stone still, her soul seemed to have left her body. 

They sat like that until breakfast was finished, and everyone left in search of their classes for the year. Shrugging to herself, Suzuha followed her fellow Hufflepuffs to their first class. Finally, Ayanan seemed to have regained her bearing, shaking her head rapidly to clear herself of her daze. Grabbing Saki, she shook her harshly to shake her out of her delusion. 

“Saki! Shikkari shiro! Now’s not the time to daydream. We need to hurry! We have DADA with Shimazaki sensei first! You know she won’t let us get away if we’re late. If we lose points for Slytherin on the first day back, Ayaka and Yuiri will kill us! ” That seemed to have done the trick and having pulled themselves together, both 7th years hurried out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The halls which had previously been full of chatter and life were now deserted. Students had been herded off to their rooms by the prefects in charge, complying with the curfew rules.  
Following the curfew, certain prefects on duty were assigned to patrol the halls in search of any stragglers that may be looking to sneak out. 

On the seventh floor, footfall echoed through the empty hallways. Arriving in front of a certain room, the student pushed open the door and stepped into what seemed to be a completely different setting. With a muggle television and a big comfy sofa, the baby blue room seems to be a complete transformation from the dark hallways outside. And there, sitting on the sofa waiting for her was a familiar face.

“Yuuchan.” The Gryffindor exhaled, drawing closer to the seventh year sitting, waiting expectantly for her arrival.

“You’re late.” The Slytherin replied, though the smile on her face implied no malice.

“Mako was on duty today. I had to come up with a believable excuse to leave.”  
“Hmmm.” Yuiri hummed, fingers twirling around her straight hair. 

Nana sat down, and pulled on her senpai’s hands. Pressing said hand against her lips, she breathed a “I missed you” and laid a gentle kiss upon the back

“Baka.” Yuiri murmured, pressing her red cheeks into Nana’s shoulder. 

Wrapping an arm around the Slytherin prefect’s slender waist, she pulled the older girl closer. Cradling the prefect’s right hand with her left, she studied it with interest. “Ne, Yuuchan. Your nail is starting to get long. Why don’t you cut it?” 

“Yada.” was all she got in response. 

Wishing for a nail clipper in the room, one soon materialized on the table beside them. Getting into a better position so she could see her senpai’s nails, Nana realized she was practically spooning her half-asleep senpai.

Noticing Nana’s restlessness, Yuiri peeked an eye open, only to see a nail clipper dangerously close to her nails. “Yada!” The Slytherin immediately started squirming, trying to pull herself out of the Gryffindor’s arms. Said Gryffinor refused to let go, and soon lethargy caught up with the senior. Slumping back into Nana’s arms, Yuiri smacked Nana’s arm half-heartedly. 

“This is why you don’t stay up all night.” Nana reprimanded, starting her work on trimming her senpai’s dangerously long nails.

“Hmph. You stayed up too. Why are you so awake?” The senior whined, pressing her forehead against the Gryffindor’s chin. Settling into a comfortable position, Yuiri took note of how cold she was. How is she so warm? 

Humming to herself, Nana focused on clipping the offending nails of the other prefect. “Tryouts are coming up. What if you hurt yourself because you didn’t cut your nails?”

“Majime.” Yuiri pouted. “We’ll still kick your ass this year even if I don’t cut my nails.”

“Oh? You sound confident, Yuuchan. Don’t underestimate Gryffindor. We have some promising kouhais trying out this year.” Nana commended. 

Hearing no response, Nana looked down to see her senpai’s eyes closed, fast asleep. Quickly finishing up the trimming, she too laid down. “Oyasumi.” she murmured, placing a soft peck on Yuiri’s forehead.

* * *

Waking up to the alarm set in the Room of Requirement, both students sat up, yawning. Quickly dressing themselves, the two prepared themselves to sneak back into their respective rooms. 

Exiting into the still dark hallways of the seventh floor corridor, Nana turned to face her partner in crime. “See you later?” At Yuiri’s nod, she decided to be bolder.

“Ne~ Can I get a kiss?” At the unexpected shameless question, Yuiri’s cheeks burned red.

“Yada!” Yuiri pushed the advancing Nana away from her, turning to hide her glowing face.

Disappointed at the expected rejection, Nana turned to leave. The unexpected pull on her robes stopped her in her tracks. The unexpected peck on the cheek she got once she turned, left her gaping at the fast retreating figure of her tsundere partner. Grinning foolishly to herself, Nana touched the place where Yuiri’s lips had made contact. Whispering softly, she responded to the parting words of the fleeing senior.

“See you later Yuuchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last part with the nail clipping wasn't originally planned but like always, the group chat is a big inspiration. It's also been a while since I last read Harry Potter so I'm not sure if all the information are accurate. Feel free to comment if I made any errors in the story or grammar-wise.


End file.
